Clover Diving
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's another day and everyones looking for a lil bit of luck in their lives. People are going after everything and anything considered a good omen, while avoiding any considered bad. One of the items of utmost importance is the legendary four leaf clover. It's up to Pucca and her group of friends to find it before a certain band of ninjas do


Clover Diving

 **Author Notes: One shot week is here for St Patricks day, and so many stories are getting put on hold, which saddens me. But on the other hand its gives us opportunities to write new fandoms and explore a little~ So with that I do not own Pucca**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Green, everywhere one looked, there was nothing but green, many of the citizens of the Suuga village went for a wardrobe change. In honor of the day of luck!

St Patricks was a day where those would hope too find their fortune to increase. People would go around and around searching for common items that are supposed to protect one from misfortune.

Horse shoes, fizzy dice, rabbits feet(poor things) heck Santa even went and sold little luck items in present boxes for his fellow villagers. Everything from dream catchers to bamboo and lucky numbers.

But there was one thing everyone was desperately searching for. The legendary four leaf clover. A natural luck magnet. Able to act as the ultimate shield to bad luck, and everyone was desperately trying to get their hands on it.

So here our tale starts with Garu and his friends looking among a lovely little meadow. Ching and Pucca were looking about, as for many children it's become a traditional habit to go off and search. Garu and Abyo were sparring, not really caring for the little shamrock.

All over the world people search low and high for it, the sheer idea of finding even one was next to impossible. But then, the girls saw it, a beautiful rainbow sprawled out across the sky.

 **"Ohhh how pretty."** It was a good sign to see it, especially today of all days. **"Let's go see where it leads to Pucca~"** Pucca smiled and giggled, following her friend with the little bird on her head.

Abyo pffs at the two retreating figures. **"How dumb, everyone knows that rainbows don't lead to anywhere. HooooWaaaa!"** As he tears open his shirt revealing his chest as he punches forward, of course the attack was no where near Garu.

Who just had a deadpanned expression, sometimes his friend was really nothing more than a pain in his neck. Neither were aware of another ninja not too far away, spying on them.

He was dressed in dark blue, his mouth hidden with a scar on his head. It was Tobe, a ninja and Garu's arch nemesis. Behind him was his batch of ninja minions, they weren't too bright, but were as loyal as could be.

 **"Mua-hoohuahuahua! The fool! He has no idea the power the four-leaf clover has. When we find it, not misfortune will ever effect me again! I will use my improved luck to destroy Garu once and for all!"**

His ninja men spread out, searching long and hard for the clover. Some return with four leaf flowers, three leaf clovers, heck, one of them even gives him a four arms cactus.

Making him groan in annoyance. **"Idiots!"** Sighing he follows the rainbow, doing something he should've done the moment he finished his monologue. Meanwhile Ching and Pucca were happily skipping, watching the lovely shades of color.

It didn't take them long to find the end of the trail. There was nothing but a lush meadow, flowers bloomed everywhere, it was like a flowery paradise. A man dressed in all green was sitting in the center of it all.

A black cauldron right next to him. **"Ay its not too often i get visiters! Welcome lassies~"** On his top hat was the special object they were searching for. A four leaf clover. **"Um excuse me sir. Can we have the clover?"** He hummed in thought.

But didn't have a chance to really give an answer. **"Ninjas Attack!"** Immediately the three were swarmed, surrounded on all ends. Pucca was strong enough to take them all on, and Ching would be able to handle a good few of them, though that didn't matter.

Since Garu and Abyo came right after, and what seemed to Tobe at first was a simple search and gather of four leaf clovers, became a brawl as a battle between his group of ninjas and Garu's group of friends duked it out.

Of course the battle went one sided rather quickly, it just wasn't his lucky day as he found himself to be the last of his ninja army standing. Forced to take a tactical retreat, only to be sent flying anyways from Pucca.

The man who had been protected the entire time had thanked the group profusely. **"Here you go lassies~"** Ching and Pucca oohed as he gave them his lucky shamrock as a reward and thank you.

 **"But sir are you sure we can have it?"** He laughs at Chings question before answering. **"Of course ye can! After all there's plenty more where that came from!"** He points to the back of him.

It was true, not that anyone noticed, but the entire area was covered in four leaf clovers, it was a meadows worth. Everyone stared flabbergasted with the sight. At least until Pucca kissed Garu on the cheek with a giggle, breaking the groups stunned expressions.

Eager to escape he fled through the lush land, Pucca hot on his heels, making a dust cloud of green. Far into the sky, a little jingle began playing, signaling the end of another funny love day!

the end~

 **Author Notes: Yippe! I finished my first Pucca one shot ^_^ I wasn't too sure where this story was heading but i like the way it turned out~ So guys this is in honor of one shot week for st patties, please feel free to check out our other stories and one shots!**

 **Thank you all so much If you liked this story go ahead and fav/follow/review as Sen and I(Mako) always appreciate what support we get. Tchao for now everyone.**


End file.
